Crown Jewels
The Crown Jewels, '''also known as the Seven Stones of the Kingdom', are a set of powerful magical jewels in ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They serve as the "McGuffin" of the show's first season as the Jewel Riders look for them in a majority of episodes; in the second season, they are replaced in this role by the Wizard Jewels. The Crown Jewels are "heart and soul" of Avalon and each of them comes from a different geographic region of the kingdom. They cannot be used to channel wild magic, like the Enchanted Jewels used by the young people and animals. The Crown Jewels work on a different scale, as they are tied into the fabric of the land itself—capable of controlling large areas of wild magic and turning it to goodness or to darkness. Early in the series, a disaster strikes when the evil Lady Kale attempts to steal the magic of Merlin and the Crown Jewels. The Crown Jewels are now gone, returned to the lands, as it once was in ancient times, when Merlin would rather lose them then see them fall into the wrong hands. Magic all over Avalon will be unstable until the Crown Jewels are all found by the Jewel Riders and replaced in the Jewel Box. "Crown Jewels of Avalon! Obey me!" (Kale) Jewel Quest A thousands years ago, the great wizard Merlin found and magically linked the Crown Jewels inside a special Jewel Box, binding the kingdom together with the strength of goodness. But after the evil Lady Kale hatches a plan to seize control of the magic, all seven Crown Jewels returned to the lands they have come from, and so now the Jewel Riders must become the great champions of Avalon and do everything to reclaim them. If Kale gets her greedy hands on the Crown Jewels first, she will be able to control the forces of magic, and use them to take the throne of Avalon and rule for all time—the result will be unending darkness for the kingdom. The Jewel Riders' mission is to prevent this fate, and collect the jewels to in hope to defeat Kale and bring back Merlin home from his Wild Magic exile. However, they can not find the Crown Jewels unless we hear reports on Wild Magic outbreaks. The seven Crown Jewels Crown Jewel of Burning Ice The''' Crown Jewel of Burning Ice''' It is the jewel of the Crystal Cliffs, featured in the episode "Wizard's Peak". Is initial name has been the Stone of Burning Ice. Merlin's message: "Remember my students, it's not the path you choose, it's how you walk that path. (warm laugh) And never be shy about asking for directions." Desert Star Jewel The''' Desert Star Crown Jewel''' It is the jewel of the Burning Desert, featured in the episode "The Faery Princess" where it goes to the Faeryland. Its original name has been the Stone of the Desert Star. Merlin's message: "It doesn't matter what kind of magic you use, as long as it comes from a good heart." Jewel of the Dreamfields The''' Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields''' It is the jewel of the Great Plains, featured in the episode "Dreamfields". Its initial name has been the Stone of the Dreamfields. Merlin's message: "The Jewel of the Dreamfields is a very special Crown Jewel. It represents the magic of love, something so fragile yet as strong as all time. My children, if you have love in your hearts, you have the power to accomplish your dreams." Jungle Jewel The''' Jungle Crown Jewel''' It is the jewel of the Jungle, featured in the episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone". Its initial name has been the Faery Stone (icon: emerald wand). The Jungle Crown Jewel is an emerald green stone that controls the Jungle. It was taken over by Morgana many years ago and she made the jungle grow out of control. Misty Rose Jewel The''' Misty Rose Crown Jewel''' It is the jewel of the Misty Moors, featured in the episode "For Whom the Bell Trolls". Merlin's message: "Things are not always as they look. Sometimes it is hard to see through the mist that hide the truth. Always seek to know the real person before you judge them so quickly." Northwoods Jewel The''' Crown Jewel of the Northwoods''' It is the jewel of the Great Forests, featured in the episode "Travel Trees Can't Dance". Its initial name has been Stone of the Jade Forest ''(icon: jade tree). '''Rainbow Jewel' The''' Rainbow Jewel''' It is the jewel of the Riverdells, featured in the episode "Song of the Rainbow". Its initial name have been the Lady of the Lake Stone (icon: sapphire flower) and the Stone of the Rainbow Falls. It is the only time a Crown Jewel appears as a sentient entity and communicates with the heroes. In the second season is defeated by the completed set of the Crown Jewels in "Full Circle"|220x220px]] After the conclusion of the first season—when the collected Crown Jewels and the hidden power of the Crystal Palace together turned against Kale when she tried to take control of all of Avalon with the use of Merlin's staff—the Crown Jewels become tuned to the Jewel Riders. And so Kale has been destroyed (for a time being), while the girls gained an ability to channel their power through their own Enchanted Jewels. This gives them access to a vastly greater magic in their continued fight against evil when Kale is restored and returns alongside the mighty Morgana. Wishing Jewel with the Wishing Jewel]] In the episode "The Wishing Jewel", Princess Gwenevere and Drake also find the long-lost eight Crown Jewel of the Eight Land—the titular Wishing Jewel. Behind the scenes The Crown Jewels might have been inspired by the Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britain from Arthurian legend. There have been "Ten Stones of the Kingdom" instead of the seven Crown Jewels in some of the pre-production versions of the show. In Avalon: Web of Magic, there are the analogous Power Crystals. See also * Wizard Jewels, the Crown Jewels' replacement in this role for the second season External links * Jewel Guide at The Jewel Riders Archive Category:Magic Category:Lists Category:First season Category:Items